Aslan hizo así
by Adhara Phoenix
Summary: TumnusxLucy durante el tiempo que pasan en Narnia en El león, la bruja y el armario.


**Titulo**: Aslan hizo así  
**Calificación**: PG  
**Pairing**: Tumnus/Lucy  
**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y Narnia no son míos, sólo escribo fanfiction :P  
**Notas**: Lucy tiene unos 15 años en esto. Soy de esas incultas que no se ha leido los libros, así que mil perdones por cualquier error o OOC.

* * *

La Reina dormía envuelta en pieles sobre el trono de hielo, sobre las capas de armiño y las espadas de agua inmóvil que un nuevo invierno había ido añadiendo a los restos del antiguo. Aunque el salón había permanecido vacío y cerrado durante diez años, con la excepción de algún animal lo bastante pequeño para colarse por las rendijas que los deshielos fueron dejando donde antes había ventanas de cristal helado, el trono seguía igual. Pulido, perfecto, sin una esquina redondeada por el calor de las estaciones de Narnia ni un carámbano de más por el crudo invierno que vivían en esos momentos. Esperando a una Reina, claro. A una capa de lobo de las nieves ribeteada de terciopelo y botas azules de piel de cervatillo, forradas tan delicadamente en su interior que al mover los pies la sensación era suave como la piel que tienen los gatos persas debajo de la quijada.

La Reina dormía superficialmente, agotada en el fondo y resuelta a no demostrarlo aún ante sus acompañantes, que recorrían el castillo con cierta ociosidad. Después de todo había insistido en acompañarles en busca de los nuevos lobos, y la sugerencia de volver a abrir la sala del trono de hielo fue suya también. Sin embargo después, cuando la dejaron sola sabiendo que no habría peligro -sola pero vigilada, siempre-, no tardó demasiado en acercarse al trono de nuevo. Le gustaba aquel lugar, aunque quizá no debiera. Le gustaba la piel de armiño siempre cálida, sin un atisbo de escarcha a pesar de haber pasado diez años encerrada en una habitación donde siempre era invierno. Primero pasó la mano y después se encaramó al trono, y el armiño la acogió como debía haber acogido a Edmund una vez, y se moldeó en torno a ella cerrando el paso a las corrientes de aire. Así que la Reina Lucy se quedó dormida sobre el trono helado de la Reina Blanca, con la punta de una de sus botas azules balanceándose suavemente a varios centímetros de la escalinata.

Estaba empezando a entrar en una fase más profunda que el simple sueño ligero cuando Tumnus atravesó los arcos que custodiaban la espalda del trono. El fauno dio una vuelta a su alrededor de puntillas, sin hacer ruido, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que el suelo helado parecía vibrar un poco con cada golpe de sus pezuñas. Aún así Lucy no despertó. Tumnus recorrió el mismo camino a la inversa, más lentamente, preguntándose si debía despertarla o ir a ver qué estaban haciendo los demás en el castillo vacío. A la Reina Susan no le parece bien que Lucy duerma a esas horas; luego se desvela. La Reina Lucy, claro está, y así se lo dice a su hermana, ya tiene edad para hacer lo que le dé su real gana tanto de día como de noche.

Por tanto, Tumnus dudó un poco antes de acercarse a uno de los brazos del incómodo sillón y colar los dedos entre las rendijas que el hielo dibujaba. ¿Tenía que hacer caso a la Reina Susan, despertar a Lucy y cuidar de que no volviera a dormirse hasta estar de vuelta en Cair Paravel esa noche¿Tenía que dejar que la Reina Lucy hiciera su voluntad, es decir, continuar tranquilamente dormida sobre el trono que había pertenecido a la Bruja Blanca?

Los faunos, sin embargo, guardan lealtad a Narnia más que a sus tronos o a quienes los ocupan. Y ya que seguramente Narnia en sí no tenía opinión al respecto, Tumnus se guardó lealtad a su mismo y decidió que Lucy podía dormir en otro momento y acompañarle a él en ese en concreto.

Se estiró sobre sus patas, asomando la cabeza y los hombros por encima de las puas afiladas del trono con cuidado de no terminar siendo un fauno empalado. Los flecos de la bufanda flotaron en el aire un instante, suspendidos sobre la Reina, y luego descendieron sobre la mejilla, doblándose, rizándose, deshilachados entre las pecas. Tumnus movió la mano que sujetaba la bufanda para que acariciase el rostro y luego la nariz, que se arrugó en un acto reflejo. Algunos mechones del largo cabello cobrizo se soltaron del prendedor de plata que llevaba en vez de corona para aquellas excursiones y entonces Lucy resopló, empezando a despertarse por fin, aunque igual todavía no lo sabía.

- Lucy... - susurró, casi canturreando -. Lucypévensi... - murmuró el apodo de forma instintiva. A veces aún se preguntaba de dónde había salido. Había un vocabulario entero entre ellos que Tumnus no recordaba haber aprendido y la Reina Lucy parecía conocer desde siempre. Tación Dein Vitádos, por ejemplo, sonaba a castillo de cuentos, mucho más misterioso que Cair Paravel.

Una sonrisa aplacada al instante, pero no abrió los ojos. El suave paseo de la bufanda se convirtió en un sube y baja insistente por la parte del cuello que las pieles habían dejado al descubierto, la boca, los párpados, la nariz. Lucy manoteó y agarró la tela, y al hacerlo Tumnus no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella. Los carámbanos le arañaron el pecho pero la Reina dio otro tirón abriendo los ojos y no le importó.

- Señor Tumnus - sonrió. O dijo. Nunca era fácil saber si Lucy sonreía al hablar o hablaba mientras sonreía. Tumnus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, en un gesto de asentimiento.

- Majestad. - Recuperó la bufanda y la echó sobre la espalda, apartándose del trono para dar un rodeo -. Qué bien que os hayáis despertado.

- Sí, toda una casualidad - asintió Lucy incorporándose perezosamente, devolviendo los mechones rebeldes a un lugar más adecuado tras sus orejas, despertando un concierto de susurros del terciopelo y la piel de lobo y el crujido del hielo cuando se puso en pie -. ¿Ya nos vamos?

Tumnus unió las manos a su espalda, se inclinó un poco y alzó las cejas. Como respuesta muda, Lucy torció la boca hacia un lado, componiendo la expresión que el Rey Peter describía como "la cara que pondría un ratón si estuviera soltándote una regañina". Aunque Tumnus había conocido a muchos ratones muy enfadados y responsables y ninguno tenía ese brillo de diversión y los ojos azules. Ni pecas. El Rey Peter el Magnífico debería investigar sus fuentes.

- Podríamos dar un paseo - sugirió Tumnus tendiéndole un brazo. Lucy abandonó su mueca de fastidio fingido y le cogió del codo con ambas manos. El vestido y la piel debajo eran un cambio al calor agradable; hasta entonces apenas se había fijado en el frío que seguía haciendo allí dentro.

Lucy apenas recordaba el castillo por dentro, pero Tumnus jamás iba a olvidarlo. Pasearon por las habitaciones congeladas que habían sido de la Bruja, la mayoría aún intactas, porque incluso los animales carroñeros evitaban entrar allí todavía. Se cruzaron con varios de los guardias que formaban la escolta de la Reina, pero Lucy declinó todos sus ofrecimientos de acompañarles. Bajaron a las celdas y Tumnus le señaló el lugar donde había conocido al Rey Edmund, y hablaron sobre ello como hacían a veces en el castillo, pero resultaba distinto recordar las cosas en el lugar donde habían sucedido. Ahora llamaban al Rey Edmund "el Justo", y lo merecía, desde luego, pero una parte de la rabia que Tumnus sintió aquella mañana, mientras los monstruos de la Bruja le arrastraban al patio, seguía enredada entre las cadenas. Lucy se dio cuenta, claro, como siempre.

- Yo también me enfadé con él - murmuró, pasando unos dedos sin guantes por detrás de sus orejas, entre los rizos rojizos. Así que Tumnus sonrió un poco y recorrieron el camino de vuelta a la sala del trono, y después saliendo al patio, igual que el día en que el fauno había muerto.

Fue curioso, pero incluso con la diferencia de que en ese momento era él quien abría la marcha y no el carcelero Tumnus supo el lugar exacto donde se habían detenido a esperar a la reina, a unos metros del trineo, entre cientos de criaturas igual que él.

- Aquí te encontramos - dijo Lucy.

- Porque aquí estaba - respondió Tumnus en un murmullo distraido. Justo ahí, casi de rodillas, intentando levantarse mientras ella se acercaba con tranquilidad, como si matarle no fuera importante y pudiera llegar tarde. Casi de pie cuando le golpeó la magia y el mundo se paró y ya. Estaba muerto. Lo siguiente que recordaba era a Lucy más pequeña y a la Reina Susan, y a Lucy otra vez porque aún estaba demasiado aturdido para siquiera reparar en Aslan.

Claro, es muy fácil pasar por alto a un león tan grande como un rinoceronte.

- ¿Qué pasó, Lucypévensi? - Conocía la historia pero oirla allí sería lo más parecido a vivirla, y así no seguiría habiendo un hueco en su memoria.

Lucy abrió la boca y la cerró, se llevó la mano a la barbilla, luego le cogió de ambos brazos.

- Tuerce un poco hacia aquí. Baja esa pata. Así - ordenó moviéndole un poco. Tumnus sonrió -. ¡No sonrías!

Hizo todo lo posible por componer un gesto serio, aunque en cuanto Lucy se dio media vuelta volvió a hacerlo. Para cuando ella llegó al otro extremo del patio vacío lo había conseguido más o menos. La observó mirar a un lado y otro, interpretando su papel de diez años atrás mientras supuestamente esquivaba estatuas vivientes seguida por Aslan y su hermana. De vez en cuando abandonaba sus gestos dramáticos para añadir una descripción entre susurros. "Aquí estaba Carolinus, el chambelán", decía por ejemplo, antes de continuar. A medida que los nombraba aparecían las sombras, hasta que el patio entero volvió a estar lleno de muertos, y Tumnus empezó a sentir frío. Frío de verdad, y miedo, porque Aslan no estaba allí y Lucy parecía recordarlo todo con una exactitud escalofriante.

Cuando llegó frente a él ya no sentía ganas de reir. Lucy tampoco. Parecía triste, preocupada, y por un segundo aterrador Tumnus temió que hubieran invocado alguna magia antigua, un recuerdo de la Bruja, y volviera a ser una estatua. Sólo que ahora, al contrario que entonces, podía ver y sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Y aquí estabas tú - murmuró Lucy. Se acercó unos pasos y las sombras parecieron perder parte de su fuerza mientras ella le pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro, alcanzando un extremo de su bufanda y sosteniéndola casi pegada a su nuca. La cercanía cálida espantó el miedo un poco; las estatuas no podían notar esas cosas -. Y esto estaba así.

Le hizo gracia pero no se rió. Lucy tenía reglas estrictas respecto a sus juegos y en ese el reírse podía romper alguna, y entonces se alejaría, y hacía demasiado frío como para que se alejase. Tumnus tragó saliva.

- ¿Y entonces, Lucypévensi? - preguntó. Le hormigueaban los brazos de mantenerlos en tensión y Lucy le estaba clavando el codo en el hombro. Hubiera preferido que se acercase más, sólo para que fuera la parte blanda del antebrazo la apoyada allí, sólo eso. Lucy le miró durante unos segundos desde su posición algunos centímetros por debajo. Seguía siendo pequeña, pensó Tumnus, seguía siendo más baja que él, seguía siendo Lucypévensi. Sólo era la Reina Lucy en cualquier otro lugar.

- Entonces Aslan hizo así.

Estaba tan cerca que Tumnus hubiera jurado notar el aire que levantó al inspirar, al abrir los labios, al atrapar el vapor de su propia respiración, aunque no lo oyó. Tampoco oyó el sonido que debía acompañar la exhalación, un leve rugido si es que Lucy estaba imitando correctamente al león, aunque sí el calor del aliento. Parecía mentira que un solo soplo, suave, fingido, fuera capaz de expandir un calor indefinido por todo su cuerpo. Al final del soplo las pestañas de Lucy temblaban casi cerradas del todo de forma inconsciente, la boca casi abierta, su nariz casi tocando la barbilla de Tumnus.

Tumnus casi la besó. O la besó del todo. En realidad ni siquiera puede decirse que fuera un beso. Sólo bajó un poco la cabeza y coincidió que sus labios se rozaron. Y luego, también por pura casualidad, él decidió que podía moverse y ella no se enfadó porque rompiera las reglas y entonces dejaron de dolerle los brazos y ya no tuvo frío, aunque no se había vuelto a acordar de nada de eso desde el momento en que el soplo de vida de Aslan se había convertido en el beso-que-no-era-beso de Lucy.


End file.
